Queen Erika
Queen Erika is a main character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking and Julie Stevens when she is singing. Erika grew up very poor and was in debt to Madame Carp due to her parents borrowing money from Madame Carp to feed Erika. Fortunately, because of fate, Erika met a princess, Anneliese, who was born at the same moment as her and had an identical appearance. They played a large part in rescuing the kingdom, which was bankrupt, and remained friends forever. Story Erika was born in a kingdom on the top of a mountain in a small village the same day the new Princess Anneliese is born. She was born to a poor family, who didn't have the money to properly raise her. Their only choice was to borrow money from Madame Carp to feed her. For many years, Erika has been Madam Carp's seamstress. All Erika ever wanted for was to be free from all this punishment for her parents' unpayed debts. One day, she snuck out of the dress emporium to get some money by singing in town square with her cat Wofie. Anneliese overhears Erika's song and goes to listen. "What a beautiful song!" Anneliese tells Erika. The girls remove their hoods and were shocked to see each other because they were identical, except for the hair color. Anneliese and Erika shared a song and before the Princess left, she asked Erika to sing for her at the castle sometime. Later that night, Anneliese is kidnapped by Nick and Nack, Preminger's assistants so that the wedding will be held off. Julian figures out that Preminger is behind this and asks Erika to disguise herself as Anneliese for a few days until she returns. Erika wears a blonde wig and is taught how to act like a princess by Julian. Erika fools the Queen and Preminger causing him to go check on Nick and Nack. Anneliese escapes from being held captive but isn't allowed to return home so she goes to Madam Carp. Erika spends time with Dominick and falls in love with him. Preminger kidnaps Julian and reveals Erika's identity and she is locked up in the dungeon. Dominick saves Erika and Anneliese pays off the debt to Madam Carp. Erika is now free. In the end, Anneliese and Erika both have a double wedding and Erika's cat, Wolfie falls in love with Serafina, Anneliese's kitten. Personality Erika is a strong, loving, and a brave character. She was brave while she was pretending to be Anneliese, and it also showed when she escaped at the dungeon. While she was pretending, she fell in love with King Dominick, who was about to marry the real princess. Erika has a slightly larger sense of humour than Anneliese. Appearance In General Erika has light skin and blue eyes. She is a brunette. Erika's hair is slightly wavy and has bangs that are held back with a flower headband. Her Old Dress Erika's main dress color is baby blue. It has sleeve's that go halfway down her arm, with a ribbon and white mesh on the end. The bodis has cris-crossed pink ribbons down the middle and is blue on the outside. The skirt is blue with white and pink in the middle and has tiny flowers on the white part. Her disguise as Anneliese Erika wears a blonde wig to look like the princess. She wears a gown with a mixture of colors. It's mainly blue but has light pink accents. The trim around the bodis is gold and has white down the middle. The skirt is blue white and yellow. Wedding Dress Erika's wedding gown is white and dark blue. It has blue stripes down the bodis and on the skirt. There's a white mesh on the top and on the sleeves. The skirt has wavy folds on the bottom. Her veil has three blue roses on the top. Trivia *It is unknown if Erika's parents are still alive. They are only seen at the start of the film, holding their daughter. Perhaps they died of starvation, for they didn't have enough money for food. *Erika wears more dresses than Anneliese. *Erika is the first princess to be thrown in the dungeon, the second being Rosella. *Erika is the first character played by barbie that is brunette, the second being Keira from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. *Erika's name is an anagram of "Keira," who is one of the main characters in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. They both switch places with a princess and have a passion for singing. Gallery Erika.png|Erkia as a baby erika13.png|Erika working in the dress shop Erika12.png|Madame Carp punishing Erika erika14.png|Erika on her balcony erika15.png|Erika singing erika16.png|Erika wishing to be free erika17.png|Erika singing in town erika18.png|Erika meeting Anneliese Erika19.png|Erika going to the castle erika20.png|Erika is disguise erika21.png|Erika posing erika22.png|Erika bathing at the castle erika23.png|Erika and Dominick erika24.png|Erika being caught as an imposter ereika25.png|Erika escaping from prison Erika26.png|Erika marries Dominick mattel-barbie-as-pauper-erika.jpg|Erika as a doll Quotes *'Erika': Singing "All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself—not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray, no wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet, and no debt to pay!" *'Madame Carp': catching Erika singing "What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" **'Erika': "I would've said a debtors' prison." *'Erika': Singing "Though I know I have so little, my determination’s strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song!" *'Erika': Anneliese "At least you’re not an '''indentured '''servant." *'Erika': Singing "If I’d like to have my breakfast hot, Madame Carp will make me pay! And I have to fetch the eggs myself and the barn’s a mile away! It’s cold and wet, and still I get an omelette on my plate, but in my head I’m back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late!" *'Erika': asked if she is a singer "No, I work at “Madame Carp’s Penitentiary”—uh, I mean “Dress Emporium”." *'Erika': comes to see her after Anneliese disappears "I don’t believe it; the princess sent for me! I’m gonna sing at the castle —me! But I’m not ready. I have to rehearse! I’d better change my dress. Oh what am I talking about? '''I only have one dress!'"'' *'Erika': Wolfie "Ah fella... Singing I can see it when you’re feeling low, you can’t hide that from me." *'Erika': "Oh Wolfie, Julian and the princess are still missing, and I think I’m falling in love with the king!" *'Erika': Dominick asks if she's leaving "Dominick, I... All my life I’ve dreamed of being free. Now my debt’s been paid, thanks to Anneliese." See Also Category:Barbie heroines Category:Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Queens Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists